Christmas Team Bonding
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: It's Christmas Time and The NCIS team of Special projects have a team bonding Christmas session decorating a giant Christmas Tree with the help of Callen and Kensi's 16 year old Daughter Katie Amy Dominic Callen and their 19 year old Son Justin Sam Callen.


**Hello Amazing Fanfiction word, this is my final story that ill post for 2012 called Christmas Team Bonding. This story is about the entire team including Kensi and Callen's children " Katie 16 years old " and Justin 19 years old " christmas bonding.**

**To everyone in the Fanfiction world and to all the incredible authors and readers who post on this amazing site I hope that you have a very happy new year and I hope that the new year ahead will bring you all new fanfiction story idears.**

**Love always**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

* * *

Good Morning everyone this is Ryan Secreset on Good Morning LA radio and what a beautiful day here in sunny Los Angeles and only a few days till Christmas

The traffic in LA was usual, it was busy but it was slowly moving too. Katie Amy Callen was down at Los Angeles Cemetary. Her brother had dropped her off here and was coming back to pick her up once she was done. Katie was visiting her best friend Charlotte. It had been a year since Charlotte had been taken off life support. She had cancer and it had spread to her liver and brain and she was put on life support until last year her parents decided to let her go and Charlotte her older brother Justin and two federal agent parents Kensi Blye and G Callen said goodbye to her.

" Hi Charlotte, it's Katie " Katie said with a smile as a couple of tears slipped out of her eyes.

" Hope your doing better today in heaven and in not much pain " She told her looking at her grave and the fresh bunch of pink, white, light purple and light blue flowers that were sitting and lying on her grave.

" I finished school last week and now I'm on Christmas Holidays but I have tons of homework to do, you will be happy that you don't have to do it " Katie said with a small laugh.

She looked up at the sky and the trees and then backdown at Charlotte's grave.

" I can't believe that it's almost Christmas, it's insane how fast the year has gone and I don't have my best friend here to spend Christmas with " Katie said with a sad look on her face.

" I've missed you sooo muchCharlotte and there is not a day that goes past that I wish you were back with me " She told her.

Katie wiped her eyes as she smiled down at Charlotte.

" I love you Charlotte and ill come back very soon. Merry early Christmas " she said as she bend down and kissed charlottes grave stone as with that Katie turned and headed back to the car park to her brother.

As she got there she saw her older brother Justin waiting for her.

" Hey Kate's How was visiting Charlotte?" he asked her as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

" It was good, I talked to her about how I'm missing her with Christmas coming up and school and that. It felt good to be able to talk to her " she replied back with a smile.

Justin smiled back at his younger sister.

" Thats great " he replied back to her as the two of them hoped in the car.

" Hey Justin, before we head back to head quarters there's somewhere I want to go " Katie said.

Justin looked over at his younger sister as with that she filled him in on the place she wanted to go.

...

Kensi Blye was walking back from the gun shooting practice range with her partner and LAPD detective Marty Deeks.

" Really Deeks, come on a head shot " Kensi complained as they left the shooting range and headed back to their desks.

" Like it's any better thank your shot, I mean come on Kensi, in the Balls " Deeks said as he continued.

" A man needs that, that's his most prize possession " Deeks complained still wincing at the thought about Kensi shooting him there.

" Hey don't you complain about my shooting and I won't complain about your little head shot " Kensi said as they headed down the last corridoor before the main foyer.

" I still can't actually maybe I can believe that you would shot a guy in his junk " Deeks started to complain as he got a look from his partner.

" What?" He asked her as with that Kensi hit Deeks on the arm and then headed through the main foyer and over to their Desks.

Her husband Callen and his partner and best friend Sam were sitting at their desks, Callen finishing off some old paperwork.

" Owch hey what was that for ?" Deeks complained as he walked over to his desk.

" Junk, really Deeks like who refers to that as Junk?" Kensi said as she just stood at their desks.

"Guys do " Deeks replied before looking over at Callen and Sam to help him out.

Sam just shock his head from side to side, and Callen just held his hands up in Defence.

" Thanks for the help and support guys " Deeks said as with that he sat down at his desk as he watched as his partner walked over to her husbands desk and kissed her husband.

" Any time surfer boy " Sam replied as Deeks just gave him one of his deaths stares that didn't work at the nickname.

Just then the four of them heard a noise that came from the door of HQ and was heading towards them.

" Owch hey watch where your holding that " Katie complained as she was poked by the tree.

" We'll maybe it wouldn't have poked you...( walked just past the office ) if you didn't have to get such a big tree...and it's heavy too " Justin said with a huff.

The four federal agents stood up and leaned on their desks wondering what went past their offices,what Katie and Justin were carrying.

" The bigger one will look better decorated and everyone will be able to see it "Katie said as they finally got to the place they wanted to put it.

They placed the tree down just as Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam made their way out of their office and over to the kids.

" What is that?" Kensi asked her two children.

" It's a Christmas tree...( Justin and Katie both turned to face their parents and uncles ) that Katie insisted we get and one of the biggest and heaviest ones there was " Justin answered them.

" After Visiting Charlotte I wanted to do something that we could all do as a family and make as a tradition..."Katie said as her father finished her sentence.

" So you decided that decorating a Christmas tree would be a good tradition to do " Callen said as Katie nodded her head.

Everyone looked at each other and just then they were joined by the teams Tech guru and intelligence Analysis.

" Oh cool a Christmas Tree " Eric said as Nell and himself stood at the half way point on the stairs between the teams offices and their tech lab upstairs.

Katie looked up at them and smiled.

" I love Christmas it's one of my favorite times of the year " Nell piped in.

" I thought that we could decorate this tree as a family " Katie told them.

" That sounds like fun and I can play Christmas carols on the speakers " Eric said with a smile on his face.

" Maybe we could hang an ornament that would normally go on our tree as something from each of us " Nell told them.

" And I'm sure that Hetty has a box of Christmas ornaments and lights that we can put on there too " Eric added.

Katie smiled and then looked back at her family.

" What do you guys think? " she asked them with a half quiet voice.

" I think that that would be a wonderful idea sweetie " Kensi said with a smile on her face as she came up to hug her daughter.

Katie smiled as she hugged her mother back.

" Im with Kensi on this " Sam said as Katie let go of her mother and went up to Sam as the two of them high fiver each other.

" This Office will be more festive than LAPD is once were done " Deeks added.

Katie nodded her head as she turned to her brother.

" Of course I'm in Kate's I helped you drag and carry this heavy tree in here in the first place " Justin said as Katie smiled at him and gave her older brother a hug.

Once she let go of her brother she now turned to face her father, the teams leader.

" What do you say G ? " Sam asked him.

Callen looked around at his team, his kids and his family.

" Let's get this tree decorated " he said with a smile as with that and happy faces the team headed home to grab Christmas ornaments to go on the tree, Eric placed Christmas carols on over the speakers and then went to grab the offices other box of Christmas decorations to put up.

...

It had been half an hour and the team were back and had started to decorate the tall Christmas tree that was in the middle of head quarters. Hetty had thought that Katie's idea of a team bonding and family tradition was a great idea and she decided to go make them a hot drink.

The weather in Los Angeles had now changed. It was windy, cold and raining, the perfect time to be in doors decorating a Christmas tree.

Since getting back from gathering up some Christmas tree ornaments Deeks was in an argument with Kensi about the Christmas carol ' The 12 Days of Christmas '

" Kenz swans swimming is 9 , the calling birds are 8 " Deeks said helping Justin put up tinsel.

" NOo NOo Deeks you have it all wrong, it's 7 swans are swimming and the calling birds is 4 " Kensi replied argumentative back to her partner while carrying over a box with Christmas decorations over to the others.

" Mums right uncle Deeks " Katie added.

Deeks looked around at the others and they were also in agreement with Kensi.

" okay, since you are all soo confident that you know this Christmas carol why don't you guys say what each of them are, backwards " Deeks told them.

" okay, we'll ill start and twelve and that is Twelve drummers drumming" Justin started off.

" Eleven pipers piping " Nell added handing Katie a Christmas ornament.

" Ten lords a-leaping " Sam told him while smiling proudly thinking about himself as a lord.

" Nine ladies dancing " Justin said with a smirk as he then received a hit on the shoulder from his mother.

Justin turned his head sharply at his mum.

" what ?" Justin asked looking at Kensi.

Kensi just scuffled as she added " you are becomming more and more like Deeks " she said.

Justin and Deeks turned to face each other and with that they gave a cheeky smile at one another and high five each other about their heads.

Kensi rolled her eyes again as Callen and Sam gave a small smile.

" Anyway continuing , next is Eight maids a-milking " Katie said as she turned to face Deeks who was now looking at her.

" Seven swans a-swimming " Eric Added

" Six geese a-laying " Callen said next

" FFFIIIVVVEEE GOLDEN RINGS " The team not including Deeks all sang together in unison before smiling.

" Four calling birds " Sam sang.

" Three French hens " Kensi sang

" Two turtle doves " Eric added before...

" And a partridge in a pear tree! " Katie sang with a smile.

Deeks looked at all of them.

" Seriously am I the only one who doesn't know that Christmas carol ?" Deeks asked them in disbelief.

" How are you the only person not to know that Christmas carol Deeks? " Callen asked him.

" That is one of the famous Christmas carols sung " Katie told him.

" We'll at least I know Rudolf the red nose rain deer " Deeks told them proudly.

Nell turned to look at him.

" Deeks I think that everyone knows that Christmas carol pretty well " she told him placing another christmas tree ornament up.

Deeks looked at her, upon his face an unhappy look.

" uncle Deeks I think you lost this fight I'm sorry " Katie told him as she walked over to the box that her father was holding and grabbed a Christmas bell ornament out of the box to place onto the tree as Deeks have her a pouty look in defeat.

Tinsel, more decorations and lights went up on the Christmas tree and It was almost finished but there was something missing.

Everyone stood together looking at the tree.

" There's something Missing " Deeks said looking at the tree.

Katie turned and headed to the seating area.

"where are you going?" Deeks called out watching Katie walk away.

" You'll See " Katie called out over her shoulder as she got to the seating area and grabbed the box that was resting on one of the lounges.

" Hey Dad " Justin called out.

Callen looked at his son.

" Yeah Justin " he replied to his son.

Justin picked up the angle and passed it to his father.

" The tree needs this on there and I think that you should do it " Justin said with a smile as he passed his dad the angle.

Callen smiled at him and then smiled at the tree that was in his hands.

" I think that Hetty should put it up " Callen told his son as just then Hetty appeared.

" Put what up Mr Callen?" she asked him holding a tray of Hot Chocolates with marshmallows.

She walked over to a table that was near the Christmas tree and placed the tray on there before joining her team.

" place the angel up on the Christmas tree " Callen told her.

Hetty looked at her team leader and smiled.

" I would be Honoured Mr Callen " she said as with that she stood up on the step that was there, reached up and placed the angel up on top of the tree.

Once she was done she stepped off the ladder and stood with the rest of the team.

" I think that's it " Sam told them. All.

" Not just yet " Katie said with a smile as she joined her family.

" Where did you magically disappear off too ?" Deeks asked her.

" To get the finishing touches of our tree " Katie said as with that she started to hand out ball balls ornaments, there was one for each of them and it had their names on them.

" When did you get these ?" Her mother asked her in surprise.

" After Justin and I brought the tree, I got him to drop me off in LA walk shopping strip and I went and picked them up. I had ordered them a couple of weeks ago " Katie said with a smile as she handed the rest of her family one including Hetty.

Katie picked up hers from the box and smiled at it. Everyone had already hung there ball ball ornaments and now it was her turn. Katie smiled at her ornament in her hand.

" Merry Christmas Charlotte " she said with a smile before hanging up her ornament up on the tree.

On her ornament had the words" Charlotte and Katie BFF and 1996 - 2012 "

" Now it's Finished " she said with a smile as everyone grabbed their hot chocolates and admired the tree.

" Merry Christmas " They all called out as they enjoyed their hot chocolate while admiring the gorgeous Christmas tree that they had been decorating.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed this cute little Christmas story.**

**Love Always**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255 xoxo**


End file.
